Slave
by Karui Kuran
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya, 'pelayan' yang dibeli oleh Akashi di tempat pelelangan manusia. Tingkahnya yang mendadak berubah membuat Akashi sedikit khawatir. "Apa aku terlalu kasar?" Warn : AkaKuro, pwp(maybe), author stress.


"Berhenti menangis, Tetsuya!"

"Hiks.. M-maaf.."

"Jalani takdir yang kini mengikatmu—"

"…"

"—Sebagai _pelayan _putra tunggalkeluarga Akashi."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"**Slave"**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Slave © Karui Kuran**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : M**

**Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, Lemon(?), kata-kata frontal, pwp(maybe), judul ngga nyambung sama isi, author stress.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Kuroko meremas seprei kuat-kuat, menahan desahan yang bisa lolos kapan saja. Kedua matanya yang ditutupi dasi milik <em>Master-<em>nya entah kenapa membuat tubuhnya lebih sensitive. Satu sentuhan ringan saja bisa membuat tubuhnya bergetar.

"Keluarkan desahan manismu, Tetsuya." Kuroko menggeleng lemah, tahu jika desahannya bisa membuat _master_nya terangsang. Bukan tidak mungkin sang _master_ akan melakukannya hingga Kuroko pingsan karena kelelahan dan berakhir terbaring di tempat tidur hingga seminggu lebih.

"Hn.. Apa perlu aku mengikat kedua tanganmu dengan vibrator yang bergetar di dalam lubang analmu? Ah.. Cock ring mungkin cocok untukmu.."

Kuroko membuka mulutnya, namun tak ada suara yang keluar. Tenggorokannya mendadak terasa sakit. _Master_nya pernah memperlihatkan benda-benda itu padanya. Memperlihatkan, tanpa pernah sekalipun memakainya dalam kegiatan panas mereka. Tapi kali ini _master_nya menyinggung benda-benda laknat itu karena dia menolak untuk mendesah. Dalam sekali lihat, Kuroko yakin pasti akan menyakitkan jika memakainya.

"Melihatmu mengemis sentuhan padaku karena hasrat yang tidak terpenuhi mungkin akan menye—Jangan menggigit bibirmu sampai berdarah, Tetsuya!"

"Haahhh.. Maaf.. M-mast—"

"Seijuurou."

"A-Akashi-kun.."

"Kau sangat keras kepala Tetsuya…" Akashi menyeringai "Di sini juga keras." Dengan sengaja disentuhnya penis tegang Kuroko.

"Ahhnn.."

"Manis sekali." Mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga sedikit menindih tubuh Kuroko, Akashi menghapus darah di bibir si surai biru, dengan lidahnya yang bergerak liar namun lembut.

Setelah yakin tak ada darah yang tersisa, Akashi mengangkat wajahnya. Memandang paras rupawan yang terbaring lemah tak berdaya di bawah tubuhnya tanpa sehelai benang pun. Ia sudah memiliki tubuhnya, namun apakah ia juga memiliki hatinya?

Tangannya terangkat. Menyeka bulir-bulir keringat yang membasahi kening Kuroko dengan punggung tangan. "Tenang saja, Tetsuya. Hanya tangan dan mulutku yang akan melingkupi penismu. Dan hanya penisku yang boleh memasuki lubang analmu."

Dengan itu Akashi mempertemukan bibir mereka. Menghisap bibir bawah Kuroko sebelum melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam. Membelit lidah si surai biru lalu menariknya ke dalam mulutnya sendiri.

"Nnggh.." Seberapa keras menolak, pada akhirnya Kuroko tetap mendesah. _Master_nya sangat lihai membuatnya terhanyut.

Akashi mendorong lidah Kuroko keluar. Sebagai gantinya, lidahnya menorobos masuk ke dalam mulut Kuroko yang sedikit terbuka—mengambil napas. Tangannya bergerak ke belakang, melepas dasi yang menutupi mata _slave_nya.

Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya, membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang masuk. Dan ketika pandangannya mulai jelas, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah sepasang ruby yang tengah menatapnya intens.

Gugup.

Kuroko berusaha melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Namun, Akashi bergerak lebih cepat. Menangkup kedua pipi Kuroko agar tetap pada posisinya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Akashi pun melepaskan ciuman panas mereka.

"Haahh.. Haahh.."

"Kau membenciku?"

Tak menjawab. Kuroko lebih memilih melemaskan jari-jari tangannya yang terasa kaku. Lalu merapatkan kedua kakinya yang mengangkang. Tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah. Matanya terasa berat namun tak bisa terpejam.

Menghela napas, Akashi mengangkat tubuhnya. Melepas 3 kancing teratas seragam sekolahnya. Memamerkan dada bidang berhiaskan goresan luka samar.

Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya. Enggan melihat jejak-jejak kuku yang ia tinggalkan di sana.

"Kau bahkan memalingkan wajahmu dariku.." Akashi meremas kejantanan Kuroko kasar. "Dan aku tidak menyukainya."

"Akkhh.. S-sakit."

Akashi menutup mata Kuroko dengan tangan kiri. Sementara tangan kanannya membuka resleting celananya sendiri lalu melepasnya.

"Kau tak perlu melihatnya—" Membuka lebar kaki Kuroko, Akashi pun mendorong pinggulnya kuat. Memasukkan kejantanannya yang mengeras ke dalam lubang berkerut dalam sekali hentak.

"Akkhh.."

"—Kau hanya perlu merasakannya."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Ahhn.. Ahhn.. K-keluarkanh.."<p>

Tubuh Kuroko terhentak seiring dengan sodokan kasar Akashi. Anusnya terasa perih dan panas. Kakinya mengangkang lebar, sementara tangan si surai merah masih menutupi kedua matanya.

"Bagaimana rasanya disetubuhi dalam keadaan mata tertutup?" Akashi menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya. Mengusap perut Kuroko yang sedikit menonjol "Bisakah kau merasakannya.. Milikku yang tertanam di dalam tubuhmu. Menyentuh prostatmu. Ah, Tetsuya.. Bahkan anusmu menghisap penisku semakin dalam. Belum puas, eh?"

"T-tidak.. Haah.. Haah.."

Akashi menyeringai. Dijilatnya perut Kuroko perlahan. Membasahi area pusar dengan salivanya, membuat Kuroko menggeliat geli.

"Hnggh.. Nnhh.. S-stop.."

Tak mempedulikan ucapan Kuroko, Akashi kembali menghentakan kembali pinggulnya. Lebih cepat, langsung menumbuk titik kenikmatan yang membuat Kuroko mencengkram lengan Akashi yang menutupi matanya.

"A-Akashi-kun.. Mmngh.. Ahhn."

Akashi melanjutkan permainan lidahnya. Dua titik sensitive di dada Kuroko dijilatnya bergantian. Sesekali diiringi dengan hisapan dan gigitan kecil. Merasa bosan, lidah panas itu bergerak ke atas. Melewati bahu, leher, lalu berhenti di rahang untuk memberikan tanda kemerahan. Setelah itu kembali naik menuju mata.

"D-dingin.. Gelap.. Nngh.. A-api.. Uukhh.."

Tertegun. Akashi menarik tangannya yang menutupi mata Kuroko. Hatinya mencelos ketika melihat cairan bening di sudut mata Kuroko.

"Katakan.."

Akashi menangkup kedua pipi Kuroko. Gerakan pinggulnya melambat.

"...Apa yang kau lihat.." Lidahnya menjilat mata Kuroko yang masih tertutup—memaksanya membuka. "..Semuanya.." Melingkarkan kedua kaki si surai biru pada pinggangnya. "..Padaku..".

Kuroko menggigit bibir.

"Hn." Akashi menarik pinggang Kuroko. Mendudukkan Kuroko di pahanya, dengan kejantanan yang masih menancap dan tanpa aba-aba langsung menghentakkan pinggulnya kuat.

"AHHN.. J-janganh..T-terlalu d—Ahhn.. Dalam.."

Melingkarkan kedua tangan di leher Akashi, Kuroko menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher pemuda bersurai merah. Tubuhnya terhentak-hentak seiring dengan sodokan Akashi yang semakin cepat. Iris biru cerahnya menggelap tertutupi napsu. Dorongan kuat hasrat mengalahkan akal sehat.

Tanpa sadar, Kuroko ikut menaik-turunkan tubuhnya. Sebelah tangannya berusaha menggapai kejantanannya yang berdenyut. Namun tangan Akashi dengan cepat menepisnya. "Lupa dengan apa yang aku katakan?" Akashi menyeringai "Kau menjadi agresif, Tetsuya.."

"Haahh.. Haahh.. Mnnhh.."

Pemuda bersurai biru merasa kepalanya sangat ringan. Semuanya menjadi berkabut. Pandangannya mengabur. Tubuhnya berhenti bergerak. Sesuatu seperti memasuki pikirannya, mengambil alih kesadarannya.

"Seijuurou-sama.. Nnghh.."

Tersentak kaget. Akashi bahkan sampai menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya. Tentu saja. Kuroko yang selama ini menolak memanggil nama kecilnya, kenapa tiba-tiba mengatakannya? Dengan embel-embel –sama pula. Bukankah itu aneh?

"Tetsuya? Kau baik-baik saja? Apa aku terlalu kasar?" Rasa khawatir terdengar dari nada suaranya.

Namun, jawaban Kuroko membuat Akashi bagai disambar petir.

"Uuhhn.. Kenapa berhenti?" Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya. Menampakkan raut wajahnya yang sayu. Lelehan saliva terlihat di sudut bibirnya. Matanya yang setengah terbuka seakan menggoda Akashi untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih.

Kepala Kuroko perlahan turun ke bawah. Menjilat puting kanan Akashi dengan sensual.

"Mmnhh.."

"Tetsuya." Akashi mencengkram dagu Kuroko, memaksanya mendongak. "Berhenti bermain-main!"

Kuroko menggeliat. "Seijuu—"

"Kau berbeda." Akashi menatap tajam Kuroko.

"M-maaf.. Aku hanya ingin Seijuurou-sama senang. Seijuurou-sama sudah menyelamatkanku.." Kuroko dengan sengaja mengetatkan lubang anusnya. Memijat kejantanan Akashi yang berada di dalamnya. "Jadi, bi—Ahhn.."

Akashi menggeram dalam hentakannya. Persetan dengan tingkah Kuroko yang mendadak aneh. Untuk saat ini ia akan menikmati tubuh di pangkuannya. Kapan lagi Kuroko akan bertingkah menggoda seperti ini?

Didekatkan wajahnya. Meraup bibir yang tidak berhenti mengeluarkan desahan menggoda. Mengulumnya lembut. Mulut Kuroko yang sedikit terbuka membuat Akashi dengan leluasa memasukkan lidahnya. Menjilat langit-langit mulut hingga deretan gigi-gigi putih yang tersusun rapih.

Cairan precum mulai mengalir keluar. Kaki Kuroko refleks melingkari pinggang Akashi.

Keluar-masuk. Naik-turun. Kuroko merasakan kejantanan Akashi semakin membesar di dalam. Menghentak lambat namun semakin dalam.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, cairan putih kental mengalir dari sela lubang si surai biru. Diikuti oleh cairannya sendiri yang keluar mengotori perut dan dada.

Akashi lalu melepaskan ciumannya. Mengambil napas dengan tenang. Sangat berbeda dengan pemuda di pangkuannya yang mengambil napas dengan cepat.

"Haah.. Haah.. Haah.."

Setelah napasnya kembali normal, Kuroko mengangkat tubuhnya. Mengeluarkan kejantanan Akashi dari dalam tubuhnya. Dapat ia rasakan cairan mengalir mengotori pahanya.

Dengan tubuh sedikit bergetar, Kuroko memposisikan wajahnya di selangkangan Akashi. Membersihkan cairan yang menempel di sana dengan lidahnya.

Akashi hanya memperhatikan kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh Kuroko. Membiarkan _slave_nya melakukan hal yang dia mau. Mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran buruk yang mendatangi pikirannya.

Jilatan berubah menjadi kuluman dan hisapan. Kuroko melakukannya dengan hati-hati. Takut-takut salah melakukannya dan membuat Akashi murka.

Kejantanan Akashi kembali mengeras. Begitu pula dengan milik Kuroko. "Uhhmm.." Bahkan ditengah kulumannya pun Kuroko tetap mendesah.

"Tetsuya.." Akashi mengelus surai biru muda milik Kuroko. "Kau membuatku kembali mengeras."

Kuroko melepaskan kulumannya. Kepalanya mendongak, menatap sepasang ruby yang dikaguminya dengan ekspresi memohon.

Seakan mengerti, Akashi lalu menyeringai. "Lakukan apapun yang ingin kau lakukan. Aku tak akan melarang."

Semburat merah menghiasi pipi Kuroko. "Seijuurou-sama.."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Kuroko kembali duduk di pangkuan Akashi. Pinggulnya yang terangkat perlahan-lahan turun. Berusaha memasukkan kejantanan Akashi ke dalam lubangnya. Baru kepalanya saja yang masuk dan Kuroko merasa hampir mati. Lubangnya merapat dengan cepat. Padahal ia memiliki kemampuan regenerasi seperti uke dari fandom sebelah.<p>

"Kenapa? Sudah menyerah?"

Kuroko menggeleng. Masih berusaha menurunkan pinggulnya. Jari-jari tangannya bergerak, bermaksud melebarkan lubang anusnya agar kejantanan Akashi bisa lebih mudah masuk.

Namun lagi-lagi Akashi menyadarinya. "Ingat, Tetsuya. Tak ada jari di dalam anal."

"T-tapi ini sangat sulit.." Ekspresi Kuroko berubah menggoda "Mmnn.. Milik Seijuurou-sama besar.." Dengan gerakan seduktif, Kuroko melepas kancing yang tersisa. Melepas kain yang membalut tubuh atas Akashi.

"Hoo.. dari mana kau belajar kata-kata seperti itu, Tetsuya?" Menyeka keringat di dahi Kuroko "Apa Daiki yang mengajarimu?"

Kuroko mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Akashi. Lalu berbisik pelan. "Seijuurou-sama yang mengajariku.."

Akashi terkekeh pelan. Diturunkannya pinggang Kuroko hingga kejantanannya masuk sepenuhnya.

"Arrghh..Hnn.."

Pekikan berubah menjadi desahan. Ujung tumpul yang langsung mengenai prostat mengalirkan rasa nikmat hinggga tubuh Kuroko bergetar pelan.

"Begitu cara melakukannya. Kau hanya perlu memasukkannya dengan cepat dan kuat."

"H-hentai.."

"Itu hadiah dariku karena telah berkata jujur."

"Nngh.. Sei—Ahhng."

Akashi menghisap leher Kuroko. Meninggalkan tanda merah keunguan dengan jumlah banyak. Satu tangannya meremas pantat Kuroko gemas. Sedangkan tangan satunya lagi mengocok kejantanan Kuroko yang menegang sedari tadi.

"Uuhn.. Sei.. Sei.. L-lebih cep—Nnhh.. C-cepat.."

"Berani memerintahku? Tidak masalah."

Desahan Kuroko terdengar semakin keras. Ia tidak peduli jika suaranya akan terdengar sampai ke luar kamar. Lagi pula siapa yang punya nyali besar untuk menginterupsi kegiatan mereka?

"Aahhnnn.." Tubuh Kuroko terkulai lemas dalam pelukan Akashi. Klimaksnya yang kedua.

"Cepat sekali kau keluar.." Akashi mendesah pelan. Lubang Kuroko menyempit karena klimaks, menjepit erat miliknya di bawah sana. Memijatnya lembut tanpa sadar.

"Didalam sana tiba-tiba menyempit. Mau menggodaku, huh?"

Tidak terima, Kuroko berujar pelan diselingi desahan ."Aahnn..Bu-bukannh… M-milik Seijuurou-sama yang tiba-tiba membe—Hhnng.. Membesar.."

_Glek!_

"Bodoh.."

Cairan putih kental kembali meluap. Kali ini lebih banyak dari yang tadi.

"Hhnn.."

Akashi melirik Kuroko yang menyenderkan kepalanya di dadanya. Matanya setengah terpejam, seolah memaksa untuk tetap terjaga. Belum lagi napasnya yang putus-putus itu.

Mengusap kepala Kuroko lalu mendaratkan kecupan di ubun-ubun."Tidurlah.." Akashi mengangkat tubuh Kuroko. Baru setengah miliknya yang keluar, namun kaki putih yang mendadak melingkari pinggangnya sontak menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa Seijuurou-sama merasa lelah?" Kuroko bertanya lirih. Enggan menatap mata Akashi.

"Tidak."

"K-kalau begitu bi-bisakah.. satu ka—"

"Tidak."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Kau sudah kelelahan. Jangan membantah."

"Uuhh.. Tapi bukankah biasanya Seijuurou-sama melakukannya hingga aku kehilangan kesadaran?"

Tepat sasaran. Akashi termakan perbuatannya sendiri. Bukan apa-apa, tingkah Kuroko yang berbeda membuatnya sedikit khawatir. Yang biasanya melawan ketika disetubuhi kini dengan sukarela melakukannya. Meminta—ekhem—tambahan—ekhem—ronde pula. Jangan lupakan tingkahnya yang sedikit err.. nakal tadi.

"Tetsuya. Dengarkan aku."

"Seijuurou-sama.. Kumohon.." Kuroko mengusap-ngusap pipinya pada dada bidang Akashi—seperti kucing—. Ujung surai biru mudanya menggelitik titik kecoklatan di sana. Pinggulnya bergerak-gerak resah. Kembali menekan masuk milik Akashi. "Nnhh.."

"Kkh..Kuroko Tetsuya."

Menulikan pendengarannya, Kuroko mengeratkan lilitan kakinya. Kejantanannya sampai terhimpit di antara perut datarnya dan perut berotot Akashi.

"Seijuurou-sama.." Kuroko meniup telinga kanan Akashi. "Penuhi lubangku dengan luapan spermamu. Sampai hamil pun aku tak peduli." Diikuti jilatan basah di lubang telinga, Kuroko melanjutkan. "Tusuk aku hingga aku tak bisa bergerak. Ingatkan aku bagaimana rasa milikmu. Biarkan tubuhku merasakan lagi sentuhanmu, hisapanmu, gigitanmu, cumbuanmu. Aaah.. Seijuurou-sama.."

Akashi shock. Apakah pemuda di pangkuannya ini benar-benar Kuroko Tetsuya? Tetsuyanya? Slavenya? Pemuda lugu yang selalu berwajah datar itu seperti bukan dirinya. Seingat Akashi, Kuroko tidak menderita kelainan jiwa ataupun memiliki kepribadian ganda. Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya di tempat pelelangan manusia dan membelinya dengan harga fantastis, Kuroko belum pernah mengatakan kata-kata frontal menggoda seperti tadi. Apalagi hingga memohon-mohon untuk sebuah sex. Mungkinkah…

Sapuan lidah hangat Kuroko menyapa rahangnya. Meninggalkan jejak basah hingga ke pipi. Terus ke tengah hingga sudut bibir. "Seijuurou-sama.. Suki.."

Kedua belah bibir itu bertemu. Lidah membelit satu sama lain. Memperebutkan dominasi. Dan tentu saja yang memiliki surai merahlah pemenangnya.

"Mmnnggh.." Dalam ciumannya Kuroko menarik tubuh Akashi ke arahnya. Merebahkan dirinya bersama tubuh Akashi agar menindihnya.

"Kau yang meminta, Tetsuya."

"Aaa—Mmnghh..Hnn.."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Kuroko membungkus rapat tubuhnya dengan selimut hingga kepala. Pipinya terasa panas dan tak bisa berhenti bersemu merah. Lubangnya terasa penuh oleh cairan sperma Akashi. Sebagian mengalir keluar karena terlalu banyak. Denyutan pelan sesekali dirasakannya, seakan kejantanan Akashi masih bergerak di dalam sana.<p>

Sedikitnya Kuroko mengingat apa yang tadi ia ucapkan dan lakukan. Entahlah, seperti ada sesuatu yang mengambil alih tubuh dan pikirannya. Dan sekarang ia merasa malu luar biasa.

Bunyi decitan ranjang membuat Kuroko kaget. Tubuhnya semakin meringkuk.

"Tetsuya." Akashi menepuk-nepuk gumpalan di sampingnya yang dia yakini sebagai punggung Kuroko. "Apa yang kau lihat tadi?"

Kepala Kuroko menyembul dari balik selimut merah. "Tadi?"

Akashi mengangguk. "Dingin.. Gelap.. Api.."

"Bukan hal yang penting." Kuroko kembali menyembunyikan kepalanya di balik selimut.

Terkekeh pelan, Akashi mengangkat kepala Kuroko, menjadikan pahanya sendiri sebagai bantal bagi pemuda beriris biru muda. "Padahal tadi kau sangat nakal. Kenapa sekarang jadi malu-malu begini?"

Kuroko merengut—walau wajahnya tetap datar—. Menyingkap selimut hingga sebatas leher. "Tidak tahu."

Akashi tergelak. Dengan gemas digigitnya pucuk hidung Kuroko hingga memerah.

"S-sakit..Akashi-kun hidoi.." Mata biru bulatnya menatap Akashi dengan berkaca-kaca. Bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis. Kuroko bingung, ia mendadak ingin menangis sekarang.

"Ne, Tetsuya." Akashi menghapus setitik cairan bening di sudut mata Kuroko. Bibirnya hampir menyentuh telinga Kuroko. "Jangan-jangan kau memang hamil?"

Dan tangisan Kuroko pun pecah.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**END (OR TBC?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

**Jangan timpuk saya karena endingnya maksa banget. Cimahi tetep panas, sodara-sodara.. #digeplak**

**Saya tahu AkaKuro OOC banget di fict ini. Apalagi sifat Akashi yang berubah-ubah. Pas awal begini, tengah begitu, dan akhir begono.**

**Yaahh.. Bisa dibilang ini fict pelampiasan. Saya bener-bener stress. Bawaannya ngebatin mulu.**

**Ah, satu lagi. Saya ganti pen-name ke semula. Wakakak :v**

**Maaf kalau banyak typo nyempil dan lemonnya gagal total. Saya sedang dalam masa ngembaliin feel yang buyar mencar kemana-mana.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca~ ^_^ /sungkem**


End file.
